


No Harder Than It Has To Be

by helens78



Series: Matter of Time [18]
Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Caning, Consent Play, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Painplay, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason feels like hurting Liam; Liam's got a lot to say about it, but he isn't going anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Harder Than It Has To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/gifts).



This is only fair. Jason's still having trouble walking after last week, after that _fucking_ green dildo and the belt Liam used on him--the one with the metal studs.

And Liam didn't exactly complain about the wrist cuffs or the ankle cuffs. He just gave Jason his usual challenging look and said, "Need the help? Fine by me."

He's growling a little now, though--now that Jason's got his wrists clipped behind his back and his ankles clipped to a spreader bar. A nice wide spreader bar, something that'll keep Liam's thighs open and his ass ready. Liam's bent over the side of the bed now, ass at just the right height for Jason to give him a good reaming.

Or something else.

"Suppose we might as well use these things now and again," Jason says, running his hand up Liam's thigh to his ass. "We did have quite a collection, between the two of us."

"Enjoy this while you can. I'm getting some ideas of my own."

Jason snorts and gives Liam's ass a hard smack. "Ideas like what? How hard you're going to come when I make you my bitch?" Liam doesn't answer. Jason grins down at him. "How hard you're going to beg?"

"Fuck you."

"In this house that's just about the same thing as begging, you know." Jason grabs the lube out of the nightstand. "Which is the only reason you're getting this."

He's not gentle with the lube; Liam gets three fingers all at once, and while he jerks forward onto the bed, his body doesn't protest the treatment. He opens up like he's been wanting this, like his body's ready to beg already. Jason twists his hand, moving his fingers until he finds Liam's prostate, and then he presses it hard.

"_Fucker_," Liam pants.

"Slut," Jason fires back.

"Tease."

Jason laughs. "You _are_ ready to beg, aren't you?" He draws his fingers back and grabs a towel off the nightstand, cleaning himself off--he'll need a steady grip with that hand for what he's planning.

The cane's still in the drawer, and Liam's facing the dresser. That's not an accident. Jason walks over and gets the cane out--a nice heavy fiberglass cane, bright red, thick enough to be dangerous. Liam's eyes go wide, but he doesn't say a word.

Jason eyes the cane and makes a show of testing its weight, its give, the way it feels in his hand. He gives the front of his own thigh a light tap with it--through his jeans, it's not like he can feel a blow that light, but it makes a good solid sound.

"I think this ought to hurt enough," Jason says, taking pains to keep his voice casual. "I suppose I can always start here and move up to..." He taps a fingertip against his belt; Liam's eyes flick down to look at that, too. Jason's belt doesn't have studs, but it does have metal grommets at the top and bottom, and it's wide and thick. "We'll see."

"Bastard."

If _fuck you_ is begging in this house, _bastard_ doesn't quite mean what the word implies, either. Jason grins and comes around behind Liam, and he strokes the cane over Liam's back. Liam shudders; Jason milks the moment for all it's worth, moving the cane slowly, _slowly_, down over the curve of Liam's ass.

The first blow is just hard enough Liam can't accuse him of taking it easy; it lands square over the middle of Liam's ass, but it doesn't leave a mark. Liam grunts and pushes forward into the bed, but he swallows most of his sound; that won't do. "Playing tough guy tonight, are we?"

"Just get on with it," Liam growls, but his hands are clenching and twisting in their cuffs, and the way he's grinding his hips into the mattress implies he's not ready for Jason to be done quite yet.

Good. Jason's not ready to be done, either.

His second blow comes an inch below the first, and it's harder this time. Liam lets out another grunt, but this time it gets out there, into the air before he can clamp his mouth shut.

Jason leans forward, covering Liam's body with his own, and stretches forward so he can murmur in Liam's ear. "We're not going to be done until you're bleeding and screaming for me. I want both tonight." The way Liam's hips tighten into the bed is unmistakable this time; he's shoving his cock against the covers for relief. Jason grins and stands back up. "Glad we're agreed on it," he says. "Let's quit fucking around."

Jason's had years to figure out how much pain Liam can take from little things--from Jason's hands, from his belt, from his cock or his fist. He's never had a chance to see Liam laid out taking a caning, and with every stripe he lays down against Liam's ass, he watches and listens for Liam's reactions. Liam's never been a pain slut, not really, but something's different about this. By the time Jason brings his cane down for the fifth, sixth time, Liam's pushing back against the cane, trying to get _more_.

"God," Jason murmurs. "You just--can't--help yourself, can you?" Blow after blow land while he's talking, spaced out with his words, and he keeps going once he's done talking, laying in blow after blow until there are thin red welts coming up on Liam's ass.

Liam's not screaming yet, but he _is_ hurting--he's shouting half the time, trying to swallow his voice the rest of the time, and the more Jason hurts him, the more he struggles.

"Fuck you," Liam pants, "fuck you, come on, give me my fucking arms back--"

"So you can try to wrestle your way out of this? I don't think so."

"Do I _look_ like I'm going anywhere?"

Jason leans in and grabs Liam by the hair, wrenching his head back. "Then what the hell do you need them for?"

Liam doesn't answer at first; Jason gives his head a hard shake. Liam growls through his teeth in frustration. "So I can fucking jerk off," he spits.

Jason shudders at that--Liam jerking off while Jason's hurting him, jerking off and screaming for him at the same time--and he reaches down and unclips Liam's cuffs, backing off so Liam can push up on his forearms and then reach between his legs. He doesn't start out slow, either; the minute he's got his hand on his cock, he's jerking off rough and fast, like he's racing toward orgasm.

"I'm not going to stop just because you come," Jason warns him.

"Shut up and _hurt me_."

Jason considers, just for a moment, making Liam wait--but no, that'd be stupid; he wants to hurt Liam as much as Liam apparently wants to be hurt, and he's not going to be stubborn about it now.

He starts up again, layering blows on top of blows, watching as Liam's strokes get faster and faster. It makes Jason speed up, too; he knows, now, he's not going to break Liam with this--but when has he ever managed to break Liam, anyway? What he wants now is to make sure Liam's hurt _enough_, and they're almost there--Liam's stopped trying to keep those cries in, stopped trying to hold back the shouts, and when the cane comes down with one last hard _crack_ and a thin dotted line of blood wells up, Liam's head comes up and he screams out loud, his hips jerking forward as he comes.

"Yes," Jason hisses, and he can't get his jeans open fast enough; he damn near scratches himself with his own zipper. He doesn't push them down very far, though, just enough he can get his cock out, because he wants the scrape of denim and the evil brass teeth of that zipper scratching against Liam's ass while he fucks him.

No need to warn him or make this easy; Jason just puts a hand on Liam's cheek and squeezes, holding him open while Liam yells out hoarsely, and then he's driving in, pushing in hard and fast and rough until he's rooted. Liam's struggling again, but he's only got one hand free--the other one's still trapped beneath him--and Jason has every advantage.

"You look so good when you're screaming," Jason growls. He's expecting _so do you_ out of Liam, but he doesn't get it; Liam's too busy burying his moans in the mattress. Jason reaches up and yanks Liam's head up again; he wants to _hear_ that.

"_Bastard_," Liam spits out, panting as Jason fucks him.

"And you fucking love it," Jason growls right back. Liam feels so good it's practically blinding him, so good Jason knows he won't last--and it's a good thing Liam's likely to be grateful it doesn't take long, because there's no way Jason would hear the end of it otherwise.

But right now he's ready--ready to mark Liam inside and out, ready to lose himself in how it feels to have Liam under him, bleeding and screaming and coming as close to begging as either of them ever do--and when he feels his orgasm building up at the base of his cock, he doesn't try to hold back. He holds Liam down and takes him, _uses_ him, hurts him with the pressure from his hands and his hips, hurts him with the scratch of his jeans, hurts him with the deep unforgiving strokes of his cock and comes _hard_, moaning brokenly over Liam's back as his cock jerk and pulses deep inside Liam's body.

He loses a few seconds afterwards; when he blinks his eyes open again, Liam's fully collapsed on the bed, no longer struggling. Jason backs off and has a little trouble standing, but when he's sure he isn't going to trip over his own feet, or Liam's, he reaches down to get Liam's feet unclipped from the spreader bar. Liam moans softly and crawls up onto the bed; Jason undresses and joins him, resting on his side, looking Liam over--does he need anything? Would he say anything if he did?

"You could have water ready before we get started if you're going to pull something like that," Liam mutters. Jason snorts and gives Liam's shoulder a squeeze.

"I'll get it now," Jason says. "I'm thirsty, too."

Liam nods. Jason's off to the kitchen and back in under a minute; Liam hasn't moved. Jason puts the glass on Liam's nightstand and watches as Liam angles himself up so he can drink; he remembered to get a straw, so it's not a difficult process.

Not any more than it has to be, anyway. Jason puts his hand back on Liam's shoulder, and Liam doesn't shrug it off.

"You're going to hurt so bloody much when I'm through with you," Liam murmurs, settling down into his pillow.

"Promises, promises," Jason says, and he reaches out to turn off his light.

_-end-_


End file.
